


Smells Like Team Spirit

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's lab partner was already devastatingly hot, and then he had to be a <i>cheerleader</i>.  (Jensen in a skirt, public fingering.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Team Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/) , originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/3417.html?thread=4239961#t4239961).

Jensen Ackles is unfair.

He was already gorgeous--serious, green eyes, full lips, _freckles_? It's unreal.

Jared's been lusting after him since the first day of classes, when they got put together as biology partners, and Jensen proved to be not only the hottest guy Jared had ever seen, but funny and smart and _nice_.

And then, last Thursday, basketball season started, and all the cheerleaders started wearing their uniforms to class every day.

And, as it turned out, Jensen was a _cheerleader_. And the girls all thought it would be so fun if Jensen wore a skirt too.

Jared never thought he had a thing for guys in skirts before--nothing against them, he just didn't think they were his thing. But Jensen has _fantastic_ legs. Jared can barely pay attention in bio, he's so distracted by Jensen's thighs, the open vee of his legs when he forgets what he's wearing.

The worst part is, Jensen's so obviously noticed. Noticed on the first day, even, when he caught Jared staring. And instead of just freaking out, or kissing Jared and putting him out of his misery, he decided to _tease_ him.

It's driving Jared completely nuts.

Jensen will manage to be leaning over to get a drink just as Jared is passing, or lean over in bio and brush his bare thigh against Jared's jeans, or walk in front of Jared going out of class and just happen to graze his ass against Jared's crotch.

He hasn't gotten this many inappropriate hard-ons since middle school. It's seriously embarrassing.

"Hey, Padalecki!" he hears, and is torn from his thoughts of Jensen by the man himself, jogging toward him, all long legs and easy smile.

"Hey," says Jared, a little warily.

"You aren't seriously heading home, are you?" Jensen asks.

"Uh, why wouldn't I?" Jared asks. "It's the end of the day."

"There's a _pep rally_ ," Jensen says, as if Jared is an idiot for not knowing this. "Where's your pep, Jared? Come on."

"I must have left it in my other jeans," says Jared, rolling his eyes.

Jensen makes a show of checking out his legs. "Well, you should change into that pair. These are fine, but the black jeans make your ass look _amazing_." He throws in a wink, and it should be ridiculous, but it's actually hot to death. "Anyway, you should come. I don't know if you're aware, but the cheerleaders go first, and then we're free. There's something of a tradition of hanging out behind the bleachers." He licks his lips. "Just a thought."

Jared swallows hard, mouth suddenly dry. "Oh."

"Go Wildcats," says Jensen, and Jared has no idea how he makes it sound so _dirty_.

*

Jared is aware that lurking behind the bleachers hoping to meet his bio partner is pretty sketchy, but he's way too horny to care. And Jensen did _tell him to_.

He watches the cheerleader routine through the slats of the bleachers, watching Jensen throw the girls around with relative ease, and tries not to explode as they run off stage.

He's horny to an extent that is honestly ridiculous.

It's an excruciating ten minutes before he hears, "Wow, you showed up," and turns to see Jensen leaning against the wall, smirking and a little sweaty.

He's got Jensen shoved up the wall and his tongue practically down Jensen's throat before he's even had time to think it through.

Jensen is pliant under his hands, spreading his legs so Jared can settle between them, and Jared grinds against Jensen's hardening dick, letting out a growl as Jensen _lets him_.

"God, you really are a cheerleader," Jared manages, between kisses. "Giving it up behind the bleachers, Jesus."

"Haven't given anything up yet, Padalecki," Jensen mutters, and it's the defiance that really gets him. Jared pulls back, spinning Jensen around so he's facing the wall, ass pressed right up against Jared's dick.

"You're going to, though," Jared murmurs, hot and dirty in his ear. "Been teasing me, Jensen."

"Yeah," Jensen says, rubbing his ass up against Jared. "You're so easy to rile up. Wanted to make you snap."

"Congratulations," says Jared, pushing Jensen's skirt up so he can grab his ass in both hands, shocked by the feel of soft cotton against his hands. "Jesus, are you wearing _panties_?"

"Boxers show under the skirt."

Jared licks his lips, gets his thumbs in the waist of Jensen's panties and shoves them down. "I'm never going to be concentrating in bio, knowing _that's_ under the skirt."

"Not like you could before," Jensen points out, and Jared thinks he really could be doing better things with his mouth than snarking. He brings his right hand up, pulling Jensen's lip down.

"Gonna get you all wet and ready for me, Ackles," says Jared, sliding his fingers into Jensen's open mouth and moaning when Jensen starts sucking eagerly. "Just like all the other cheerleaders. Gonna finger you til you're begging for it."

Jensen whimpers at that, swirling his tongue around Jared's fingers, getting them all slick with spit before releasing them.

Jared spreads Jensen's legs with his palm, pulling back enough he can see Jensen, skirt hiked up, legs wide, ass just waiting for Jared. He leans back in, kissing up Jensen's neck. "So ready, huh, baby?"

Jensen shudders, full body, and gasps as Jared pushes a slick finger inside. "You would be a talker, Jesus."

"Get used to it," says Jared. "You do this to yourself, Jen? Get yourself all slicked up and finger yourself?"

"Once or twice," Jensen says, biting his gorgeous lip as Jared pushes in deeper.

"You like it?"

"Obviously."

Jared bites his neck, a warning. "You're way too sarcastic. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"You're into it," Jensen says confidently. "Aw, _fuck_ , yeah," he groans, as Jared pushes in another finger. "Fingers are fucking huge, Jesus."

"Not the only thing," Jared says, smirking. He crooks his fingers, looking for the right spot and feeling even smugger when Jensen lets out a sharp cry, and there's a murmuring from the people above them on the bleachers. "They're gonna figure out what we're doing," he murmurs. "Everyone's gonna know we're down here, and you're taking my fingers, begging for them."

"Not begging," Jensen manages.

"Yeah?" asks Jared, pulling his fingers out to the first knuckle, grinning when Jensen swears softly. "Still not begging?"

"God, Jared, _please_ ," Jensen grits out.

"That's better," says Jared, bringing his other hand around to wrap around Jensen's leaking dick. "You get wet like a girl too, huh?" he teases, rubbing his thumb over Jensen's slit and gathering precum.

"Not _exactly_ like a girl," Jensen points out, rocking into Jared's fist and then back against his fingers. "Fuck, so _good_."

Jared leans forward so he can catch Jensen's mouth for a sloppy kiss, stroking his fingers against Jensen's prostate and swallowing his moans.

It validates pretty much everything in Jared's life when Jensen comes in about a minute, jizzing on the gym wall and clenching hot and amazing around Jared's fingers. He pulls them out, wiping them on the inside of Jensen's shirt and grinning when Jensen gives him a dirty look.

"So, ready to finish that cliche?" Jared asks, unzipping his own jeans.

Jensen's eyes flit down to Jensen's dick, and he licks his lips almost absently. Then he looks back up at Jared and smirks. "Sorry, cheerleaders go on at the _end_ of the rally too," he says, no remorse. "Gotta get back." He kneels down to pull up his panties, and then gets on tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Jared's lips. "But buy me dinner and we'll talk sometime, champ."

He takes off, hips swaying ridiculously, and Jared slumps against the wall next to where Jensen fucking _came_ , letting out a slightly hysterical laugh.

The bastard better not have plans tonight.


End file.
